The present invention concerns the binding of books, magazines, brochures and the like.
The known techniques for binding books, magazines and similar products, and for the manufacture of exercise books with blank pages ready for writing, employ metal staples or sewing with thread.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a new process for binding, in which this use of metal staples or sewing with thread is completely dispensed with. Another complementary object of the invention is to provide a book, magazine, brochure or exercise book produced by such a process.
Dispensing with the use of auxiliary elements, such as sewing threads and/or staples, provides the advantage of reducing expense appreciably, due to the lesser usage of materials, and also of reducing significantly the labour involved in manufacture.
Also, a book, magazine, brochure or exercise book, manufactured in accordance with the invention, provides a strong assembly, avoiding the risk of different sections or pages being able to come loose easily, as was frequently the case in the methods used hitherto.